First Love
by livvylove
Summary: Stefanie and Goten are 19 years old, they have been dateing for 12 years and these storys each show the date from each point of view starting with Gotens
1. from Gotens Eyes

First Love  
  
Notes: anything in ` ' are stuff Goten is thinking and Dialog is in " " ok get it got it good, also if u read my first fanfics then this one will make a little more sense but its not necessary  
  
Part 1 from Goten's eyes  
  
"Oh No im running late, I better not drive or else I wont be there on time  
  
Ok I got everything, the flowers, her gift, the blankets, ohh am I missing anything. I hope not she is bringing the food, maybe I should bring a special wine or something OHHH I have no idea and Im going to be late. Ok well I think I got everything,"  
  
Goten looks in the mirror to check to see if he looks ok,  
  
"Ok hair is as good as its gonna get, nothing in my teeth, and no junk on my face Im good to go."  
  
Goten flies as fast as he can to his girlfriend Stefanie's house.  
  
"Ah finally there"  
  
Goten rings the doorbell, Stefanie's mother answers the door  
  
"Hey Goten, Stefanie will be ready in a few minutes so come on in"  
  
"Thanks" Goten hands Stefanie's mom a rose  
  
"Aw why thank you Goten this is so sweet"  
  
"Its nothing" Goten blushes  
  
Stefanie's mom walks Goten too the kitchen where she prepared a large snack just for Goten  
  
"Since I knew you would probably have to wait for Stefanie to get ready I made you this big snack since I know how much you like to eat" she pats Goten on the head  
  
"Thanks a lot ma'me" Goten started to eat  
  
"So are all these flowers for Stefanie"  
  
Goten mumbled yes with food in his mouth  
  
"Well today is a special day, its nice too see how much you two care for each other"  
  
Goten swallowed his food and replied, "Yea I really love your daughter"  
  
Stefanie's mom smiled and left Goten in the kitchen while she checked on Stefanie  
  
`I wonder whats taking her so long, she never takes this long to get ready even when we go out someplace fancy. Oh well let my finish all this food she will probably be done when I finish'  
  
So Goten ate all the food that her mom made, then ran to the mirror in the bathroom to make sure he didn't have any food in his teeth. Then he walked out to where the stairs are and waited a few minutes, and then he saw Stefanie open the door to her room  
  
"Wow" Goten gasped almost speechless as he watch her walk down the stairs  
  
`ok don't say anything stupid to ruin this, but I can't believe that she is wearing a dress, she looks hot but still she never wears dresses, well not since we where little kids' Goten thought as Stefanie reached the bottom of the stairs  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful," Goten said  
  
"Thanks" Stefanie said turning a little red  
  
"OH I got you these flowers, well a dozen daisies just like the ones you where picking when I first saw you, and I got you one for each year we have been together"  
  
`Her eyes look so loving' Goten thought  
  
"These are absolutely perfect thank you Goten"  
  
"I got you something too but I'm going to give it too you later Ok"  
  
"Sure that sounds great" Goten kept thinking `I wonder what it is'  
  
"Well we better go, did u want to take your car or mine" Stefanie questioned  
  
"I think yours will be better because I didn't drive here"  
  
"Ok no prob"  
  
`Ohh I knew I should have got up earlier and been ready on time, I hope she doesn't think im being lazy for making her drive us around, I would drive but she won't let ANYONE drive her car or even sit behind the wheel except her parents and she doesn't even like that, oh well'  
  
Goten and Stefanie walked outside and jumped into her car and took off  
  
"So Goten you overslept didn't you"  
  
`Ah was it that obvious ok ok don't get too nervous' Goten starts to laugh and puts his arm behind his head and says "Yea I over slept"  
  
"Well that's ok im just glad you're here" Stefanie smiled at Goten  
  
Goten put his arm around Stefanie `oh that was smooth' Goten smiles  
  
They drive for about 30 minutes till they get to this large field, the same field where Goten first saw Stefanie 12 years ago  
  
"Well we're here" Stefanie said as she stopped the car  
  
"Yea it looks the same as it did when we first met"  
  
Without thinking Goten wrapped his arms around Stefanie's waist and leaned his head ageist hers. Then they walked to this tree, Goten took out the blanket he packed and placed it on the ground and Stefanie started taking out the lunch she made `woo sub sandwiches' Stefanie took out a Huge sandwich for Goten and a smaller one for herself.  
  
"I bet your still hungry even after all that food my mom made for you" Stefanie laughed  
  
"Well you know I love to eat" Goten smiled  
  
Stefanie started getting more stuff out of the basket, some grapes, drinks, and some little cakes.  
  
"Hey Goten want some grapes now"  
  
"Sure that sounds great"  
  
Stefanie sat next to Goten and placed the plate with the grapes in front of them. Then she picked off a grape and fed it to Goten.  
  
`Now this is nice' then Stefanie started to unbutton his shirt, while Goten chewed on the grape. Then she wrapped her arms around him then gave him another grape and let him lick her fingers while she let her other hand move lower around his chest.  
  
`Oh I know what I'll do'  
  
Goten then put a grape in his mouth holding it by his teeth then he leaned into Stefanie. She put her lips on his then ate the grape out of his mouth. She then pulled back a little looking at Goten with an innocent but playful look.  
  
`She only gives me that look when she wants to goof off, ill just tickle her a bit, she is so ticklish that she will start laughing even before I start'  
  
So Goten got on all fours like he was going to pounce on Stefanie, She knew what was coming and started to run away.  
  
`Ill give her a few seconds before I'll go after her'  
  
"Im gonna get you Stefanie" Goten yelled  
  
"Never" Stefanie laughed as she yelled back  
  
"Oh now your gonna get it"  
  
Goten started running after Stefanie, `She wants to get caught I can tell'  
  
Goten jumped up and started to fly after her  
  
`She's so cute when she runs, and her hair how it just flows in the wind its just perfect'  
  
Goten caught up to Stefanie, she was laughing uncontrollably and Goten climbed on top of her and started to tickle her stomach, She was laughing so hard tears where climbing down her face while she laugh and screamed stop.  
  
"Oh you want me to stop" Goten grinned  
  
"Yes Yes" Stefanie laughed back  
  
"I think Ill just tickle you some more" Goten laughed in a evil way  
  
Stefanie laughed and squirmed around for awhile then she tried to get some more words out.  
  
"Oh please stop I can't laugh any more my sides hurt and I can't breath" Stefanie used all her energy just to say that  
  
`I love her laugh, and she looks so funny with her arms and legs going everywhere just trying to make me stop tickling her, I think ill give her a little break her face is getting a little too red'  
  
Goten stopped, Stefanie sat up from the ground and took a deep breath, she held her sides because they still hurt from laughing so hard. Her hair was kind of messy and all around her face. He pushed her hair out of her face with his fingers being ever so gentle.  
  
"Ok princess shall I help you up" Goten Joked  
  
"Oh I would enjoy it my lord" Stefanie laughed  
  
`She is just so silly, I love that'  
  
"Hey Goten I was just thinking about the first time we met, you where blushing a lot and shy. I was so clueless and then you took me up in the clouds and we flew around. Wana fly around in the clouds like we did that one day"  
  
"That would be great, but now I don't have to hold you up"  
  
"Yea true but lets pretend, like the first time"  
  
"Ok Lets go"  
  
`Even though she knows how to fly, and she forced me to teach her too I think I was 8 years old when I taught her how to fly, we have the best time up here in the clouds' Goten was a little dazed while he was thinking about when they where little kids  
  
"Goten ya there"  
  
"Yea I'm here just was thinking"  
  
"About What?" Stefanie tilted her head a little and smiled  
  
"Oh just when I was teaching you how to fly"  
  
"That was fun, It took awhile but it was well worth the time"  
  
~*~  
  
Ok there's more to come so check back 


	2. from Stefanies Eyes

Notes: anything in ` ' are stuff Stefanie is thinking and Dialog is in " " ok get it got it good, also if u read my first fanfics then this one will make a little more sense but its not necessary  
  
If u would like to see the pictures that go with this fanfic go to [1]http://www.aisho.net/smg/tgpr  
  
First Love  
  
Part 2 - From Stefanie's Eyes  
  
"Oh Freak, what am I going to wear, umm what about the shirt Bra made me get at the mall, Ahhh No its to short, what about this skirt, BLAA this sucks its so tacky why did I buy this I hate skirts and dresses, I can't wear jeans we are suppose to Look nice. UGGGGGGGG" Stefanie yells  
  
Stefanie is franticly going through her closet looking for something nice to wear.  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE I NEED SOME HELP"  
  
"Ok Hunny Ill be there in a second im checking the food"  
  
Stefanie's Mom goes up to see why her daughter is yelling and screaming  
  
"Ok whats wrong Step"  
  
"I have NOTHING TO WEAR" Stefanie Pouts  
  
"Oh Please you have too many clothes don't even complain"  
  
"Yea but I don't have anything NICE"  
  
"Let me see" Stefanie's Mom goes to her closet and Picks out a long dress, Its White with lavender flowers on it that where faded into the dress. "Now put that on, you better get started on that hair of yours too, and do you have any makeup on, at least put some powder on Stefanie"  
  
"Ok Ill wear this dress, what else is there"  
  
"Ok if you need anything else just call, and please stop yelling your scaring your little brother"  
  
"Ok fine"  
  
Stefanie put on the dress and stood in front of her mirror  
  
`This looks kind of slutty and low cut up front and I hardly have the boobs for this oh well I should do my hair'  
  
She did her hair a low loose ponytail wrapped in a white ribbon with some pieces of hair falling out  
  
`I think this looks nice, anyways Goten will probably untie my hair anyways'  
  
"Ok what to do with this makeup, Um should I play up my eyes or the lips, well he really likes this shinny strawberry lip gloss so I guess Ill wear that and I wear darker eye shadow then I normally wear"  
  
She puts on her makeup very carefully making sure she has a flawless look.  
  
"Maaammmiii"  
  
"Coming, just wait a minute"  
  
Stefanie's mom comes up to her room  
  
"Now what do u want"  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"You look beautiful, but I got to check on the food, since you hardly made any food for Goten"  
  
Stefanie Huffed "I made a lot"  
  
"Please I seen that boy eat and a little bit of grapes and a sandwich isn't going to fill him up"  
  
`Yea whatever' Stefanie rolled her eyes  
  
:: The Doorbell Rings::  
  
"Mami go get it Please I need to finish getting ready"  
  
"Ok"  
  
`Oh that's got to be Goten let me peak out' Stefanie cracks her door open too look to see if its Goten `Ok he is here, Let me finish up my makeup and make sure it doesn't look horrible outside'  
  
Stefanie takes her mirror outside and checks her face `ok I don't look scary'  
  
"I need to put some body spray on so Ill smell good"  
  
She gets her Victoria Secrets body spray and Sprays a wall and walks into the mist and keeps turning so that the smell will stick.  
  
"Ok I think Im done, I guess Ill go down stairs"  
  
`Oh no he is Standing at the base of the stairs, its like those stupid movies, Ok well I better not fall'  
  
She walks down the stairs trying her best not to fall flat on her face  
  
`Ok so far so good, Goten can't seem to take his eyes off me so I must be doing something right, now just don't fall and ruin it'  
  
"Wow" Goten gasped  
  
`Oo he must really be speechless'  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful," Goten said  
  
"Thanks" `Ok why am I blushing he tells me this all the time'  
  
"OH I got you these flowers, well a dozen daisies just like the ones you where picking when I first saw you, and I got you one for each year we have been together"  
  
`Oh this is just so sweet now say something smart ok Stefanie'  
  
"These are absolutely perfect thank you Goten"  
  
"I got you something too but I'm going to give it too you later Ok"  
  
`I just hope we are ready'  
  
"Sure that sounds great," He said  
  
"Well we better go, did u want to take your car or mine" Stefanie questioned  
  
`I bet he was running late and flew here'  
  
"I think yours will be better because I didn't drive here" Goten said sheepishly  
  
`I knew it'  
  
"Ok no prob" Stefanie smiled a bit while looking at Goten  
  
They walked outside to her car, jumped in and took off  
  
"So Goten you overslept didn't you"  
  
Goten starts to laugh and puts his arm behind his head and says "Yea I over slept"  
  
`He is so cute when He gets nervous like that'  
  
"Well that's ok im just glad you're here" Stefanie smiled at Goten  
  
Then Goten wraps his arm around Stefanie `I love the way he makes me feel in his arms' The Goten smiles and Stefanie blushes a little bit `Goten has a perfect smile so sweet, ah I need to pay attention to where im driving'  
  
They drove for 30 minutes, to the place they first met 12 years ago.  
  
"Well we're here" Stefanie said as she stopped the car  
  
"Yea it looks the same as it did when we first met"  
  
Goten wrapped his arms around Stefanie's tiny waist and leaned up against her head. `Man Goten smells so good, I could just melt in his arms right now'  
  
`I wish we could be just like this forever' they walked to a tree and Goten brought out a blanket he had and set it on the ground.  
  
`I better start unpacking our lunch, I hope he likes the sandwich I made him, maybe I should have brought more food, oh god I hope he doesn't think I want to starve him, well hopefully he will like the grapes I packed'::she stopped thinking for a second while unpacking the food:: `Oh I know what Ill do, Ill feed him the grapes one by one, oh he will love that' Stefanie grins a little bit, then she looked up at Goten.  
  
"I bet your still hungry even after all that food my mom made for you" Stefanie laughed  
  
"Well you know I love to eat" Goten smiled  
  
`Oh no I knew I should have packed more food, I swear I shoulda listened to mom'  
  
Stefanie finished unpacking everything  
  
`Oh maybe I should start with the grapes'  
  
"Hey Goten want some grapes now"  
  
"Sure that sounds great"  
  
`Now ill just get a LITTLE closer and hand feed him' Stefanie wanted to giggle but held it back  
  
Stefanie feed him some grapes then she slowly unbuttoned his shirt while he was chewing, she then wrapped her arms around him and gave him another grape while letting her fingers linger in his mouth, while she let her other hand slowly creep down and feel around his chest.  
  
`Oh man this is getting hot, but I just can't help myself he is so irresistible but I can't let anything happen right now, I'll just get a little silly and give him the look he loves so much'  
  
So Stefanie pulled back from Goten just a bit and looked at him in a playful way.  
  
Goten got the hint and got on all fours like a cat about to pounce on his pray.  
  
`Man I was hoping he wouldn't want to do this, But with that look He is really going to get me now, probably tickle me till I turn bright red. He knows I am super ticklish and he uses that against me. I gota run before he gets me."  
  
Stefanie stood up and looked at Goten and then ran, she knew Goten would catch her but it was fun to be chased, it was kind of childish but still a lot of fun.  
  
"Im gonna get you Stefanie" Goten yelled  
  
"Never" Stefanie laughed as she yelled back  
  
"Oh now your gonna get it"  
  
She just laughed and ran, not that fast almost wanting to be caught but then she didn't want to be tickled.  
  
Goten caught up to her, and she had already started laughing, then he climbed on top of her pining her down to the ground. He started tickling her stomach  
  
`This is not fair he knows how ticklish I am there'  
  
Stefanie was laughing uncontrollably, tears falling down and she tried to use her arms to get him off her, but not really trying that hard, she enjoyed being close.  
  
"Oh you want me to stop" Goten grinned  
  
"Yes Yes" Stefanie laughed back  
  
"I think Ill just tickle you some more" Goten laughed in a evil way  
  
She just kept laughing but even louder then before, her face was turning blood red  
  
"Oh please stop I can't laugh any more my sides hurt and I can't breath" Stefanie faintly said  
  
Then Goten stopped and unpinned her from the ground, she sat up and took a few breaths of air, and her hair was messy with pieces around her face instead of being perfectly combed. Goten slid the hair from out of her face.  
  
`Sometimes I can't believe how sweet and gentle he can be'  
  
"Ok princess shall I help you up" Goten Joked  
  
"Oh I would enjoy it my lord" Stefanie laughed  
  
`He is just one big goof ball, I just love that, not much different from how we where when we where kids'  
  
"Hey Goten I was just thinking about the first time we met, you where blushing a lot and shy. I was so clueless and then you took me up in the clouds and we flew around. Wana fly around in the clouds like we did that one day"  
  
"That would be great, but now I don't have to hold you up"  
  
"Yea true but lets pretend, like the first time"  
  
"Ok Lets go"  
  
They flew up holding hands Goten looked dazed like he was in another world.  
  
"Goten ya there" Stefanie question  
  
"Yea I'm here just was thinking"  
  
"About what?" she smiled  
  
"Oh just when I was teaching you how to fly"  
  
"That was fun, it took awhile but it was well worth the time"  
  
~*~  
  
Ok there's more to come so check back  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.aisho.net/smg/tgpr 


End file.
